1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to line markers for marking the location of utility lines and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a line marker having a locking mechanism for removably securing a line marker to a post or tube.
2. Prior Art
Thousands of miles of buried utility lines form part of the infrastructure connecting communities and utility services around the world. Such utility lines include gas and oil lines, power lines, electrical and/or fiber optic telecommunication and/or cable television lines, water lines, sewer lines, and the like. In is often desirable and necessary to mark the location of these lines to assist utility workers in maintaining the lines and prevent inadvertent disturbance of the lines. Line markers are often used to identify the location of the buried lines and are located above or near ground level. The markers usually have indicia, such as writing, to indicate the type of line being marked. The markers may also contain some type of warning concerning the buried line.
In addition, some markers may double as cathodic protection test stations. Thus, the marker, or similar structure, may contain electrical wires that extend between the utility line and the marker, where they may be accessed by utility workers. The wires may be used to monitor the utility line, such as with cathodic protection
It is desirable that the markers be highly visible so that they may be readily located by utility workers and immediately observably by others. It is also desirable that the markers be durable to resist environmental conditions. Because of the number of markers required to mark long lengths of utility lines, it is desirable that the markers be inexpensive and readily available.
One disadvantage with some markers is their use of custom shaped markers which require specially shaped posts and marker members. For example, some markers employ markers with square cross sections requiring posts with square cross sections. Because many of the markers are located in remote areas, it is desirable that they be resistant to vandalism and abuse, such as theft or gun shots. Another disadvantage with some markers is their succeptability to molestation. For example, some markers are easily destroyed by bullets or are easily removed. Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a line marker which is highly visible and meets the many diverse requirements for identifying, protecting, and monitoring underground utility lines.